Self-watering flower pots, and the like, are well known in the art in relatively simply forms. U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,967 discloses a flower pot or plant holder equipped with a liquid storage reservoir in the base of said pot, which is connected by virtue of a relatively large wick through the bottom of the growing medium holder, to contact the growing medium and transmit moisture thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,608 discloses the use of a separate reservoir, and a hose, the flow of liquid being regulated by the expansion of a wooden plug within a valve which is directly inserted into the growing medium, drawing moisture therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,837 discloses the use of a siphon operated liquid feed system from a reservoir and a float-regulated liquid level.
While all of the foregoing inventions operate, there remains a need for a more effective delivery system of liquids to the growing media of a plant which will not result in the over-watering or under-watering conditions which are common in the existing state of the art. Likewise, the current inventions all require frequent attention by virtue of evaporation losses, over-watering or inefficient liquid delivery systems.
The invention disclosed herein overcomes these limitations by use of a novel wick transmission system and support, and a feedback mechanism which regulates the liquid flow.